Only Human
by T. A. Blackwell
Summary: Liara reminisces about her first time with Shepard. This is a purely smutty femslash infused with a little humor.


**A/N: **Oh, hi. This is my first cross-post from the kmeme. I am shy and will likely end up deleting it, but for now, here you go. This was a fill for a prompt that requested a story about Liara admiring Shepard's "alienness". It's from Liara's POV. I use a wisecracking, default, paragade Shepard. This is nothing but femslash smut infused with a little humor.

**Premise: **Liara reminisces about her first time with Shepard, pre-Ilos.

* * *

Liara couldn't sleep. Despite requiring less rest than Shepard, she liked to keep the commander company while she slept, idly tapping away on her datapad while cuddling warmly against the slumbering human. Tonight, however, she'd cast aside the gadget what felt like ages ago, and still couldn't drift off. Responsibility was beginning to overwhelm her. Between her broker duties, working on her book, and assisting Shepard on various missions, a great deal weighed on her mind.

Sighing, Liara rubbed her temples. Her bleary blue eyes looked over at the sleeping commander. Even through the stress and sleeplessness, watching her bondmate doze brought a smile to the asari's lips. Shepard's short hair was tousled, red locks plastered to her face. Her lips were slightly pursed, her eyelashes fluttered. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest lulled Liara into a sense of relaxation, even if sleep itself remained elusive.

After a languid stretch, Liara reached over and gently pushed away soft strands of hair. She never tired of feeling its unusual texture against her fingers. More than anything, she enjoyed slipping it behind Shepard's ears. When she was younger, she didn't encounter humans frequently, so their ears always made her giggle. They looked so unusual – silly, even – and seemed like such an interesting evolutionary trait. But the first time she traced her finger along Shepard's in pure curiosity, and heard the softest whimper escape the commander's lips, she adored the unusual feature and exploited it whenever she got the chance.

_Goddess_, Liara thought to herself, _Ilos. Has it really been so long?_ Remembering Ilos always excited her. The beautiful ruins, the intriguing VI, the way her heartbeat seemed to shake her whole body as they chased Saren through the relay. And, of course, the hours beforehand that changed her life.

Liara settled on her back and pressed more snugly against Shepard. Her stomach was suddenly in knots, just as it was before she entered the commander's cabin all those years ago. She absently stroked Shepard's arm as she recalled their first joining, a nostalgic smile lighting up her face.

* * *

"Just tell me what to do."

The words startled Liara. She knew that Shepard had been with other asari before – the woman had even made her wait outside the consort's room with Garrus while the two of them tried to ignore the sounds they heard from behind the door. Yet, now Shepard gave her a sincere, purposeful look. The commander was letting Liara take the lead, allowing her to get comfortable, to explore.

She was suddenly overwhelmed by the gesture. Flinging her arms around Shepard's neck, Liara pulled the woman into a deep, needy kiss. Normally, she'd be embarrassed by such a display of assertiveness, or self-conscious, wondering if she was "doing it right," but she was too eager to care. She was fascinated by Shepard, unbearably attracted to her, and the way their lips melded together somehow felt easy and natural. As her tongue teased the human's, she couldn't help but acknowledge in the back of her mind how similar their mouths were, and how well they worked together. She wasn't sure why she had been so nervous.

After a moment, Liara pulled back, her breath panting out softly over Shepard's lips. "Goddess," she whispered, blinking out of her haze.

Shepard laughed and stroked her thumb along Liara's cheek. "You okay?"

The asari's cheeks warmed beneath Shepard's finger as they flushed. "Yes!" she exclaimed quickly. Clearing her throat to regain her composure, Liara gave the commander an abashed smile. "Sorry. Yes. I – I just was not sure what to expect …"

Shepard's fingers casually slid higher, idly tracing the outline of Liara's crest. She leaned in, placing soft kisses upward from the asari's jaw until her lips lingered at a small, almost unnoticeable dip where an ear would be on a human. "C'mon, Liara. I know you well enough now to know that you had to have done at least a little bit of research," Shepard murmured. Though her words were playful, her tone was low and husky, making the scientist's knees feel weak.

Liara bit her lip as she felt her cheeks turn a brighter shade of violet. "Well, yes," she huffed, trying to stay calm as Shepard's fingers roamed along her fringe, the digits caressing each ridge and valley. _Of course Shepard would know how sensitive that area is_, she thought to herself. "But … oh, Goddess, that feels lovely … but, while I am pleased that human females have a remarkably familiar anatomy, I have found that human diversity as a whole is far greater than that of other galactic species. What one human enjoys, another may find repellant, and … Goddess, Shepard!" Liara paused as the commander trailed her tongue along the side of the asari's neck before offering the blue skin a tender nip.

"Stop worrying so much, Liara," Shepard told her gently. "I could never find you repellant. I've … I've been thinking about this for a very long time. Not every asari likes the same thing, either, you know. If you end up doing something I don't like, I'll guide you elsewhere. I hope that you'll do the same for me." Shepard stopped, then straightened to look into Liara's wide eyes, a smirk on her face. "Did you look at diagrams? You did, didn't you?"

Liara rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. Despite being embarrassed by Shepard's teasing question, she grinned. "Perhaps I did."

Shepard's eyes lit up with affection before she pulled Liara into another kiss – one just as eager as the asari had just given her. Liara reacted with more confidence, immediately deepening the kiss as she moaned contentedly against the human's mouth. Feeling braver, her hands began to slip up and down Shepard's body, exploring, looking for anything that could be unfastened or unzipped.

Reluctantly, Shepard pulled away, giving Liara a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's make this easier," she remarked quietly, tugging at her sleeves and yanking her shirt over her head. Liara gaped, unsure what to say, so Shepard grinned and continued, "I'll handle this for you, too." Her arms twisted behind her to unfasten her bra. "Will you help it off me?"

"Goddess, Shepard," Liara sighed, taking a small step forward so their bodies were only separated by a couple of inches.

"You say that a lot," Shepard observed light-heartedly, reaching around to stroke the small of Liara's back through her shirt.

Slowly using her fingers to caress upward along Shepard's arms, Liara smiled, getting used to the commander's affectionate teasing. "Yes, Shepard. It is because you frequently surprise me," she replied simply, hooking her thumbs under the straps of the human's bra and easing it off her body. Her brow furrowed as she inspected one of Shepard's arms, leaning in to look at it with obvious scientific fascination.

It was Shepard's turn to be self-conscious. She lifted a brow. "Uh. Everything all right, Liara?"

Liara blinked. "What? Oh, yes! Yes. I had just never noticed that you had these little hairs on your arms before! I … I find them intriguing. They are so light, and a different color than this hair …" She trailed off as she used her other hand to curl a red lock of hair around her index finger. "And they seem to make your arms feel so much softer. It is remarkable."

Shepard choked down a laugh. "So, I'm your science experiment again, eh? Most people'd be staring at my tits now, but you? Arm hairs." The human rubbed her temples and snickered.

"Oh, Goddess. I am making a fool of myself again, aren't I?" Liara asked, beginning to turn away before Shepard caught her arm.

"Not at all. I'm just fucking with you. You're adorable."

Liara offered Shepard a shy smile, her eyes drifting to the commander's chest. "Well, y-you do have … ah … very nice breasts," she confessed, nibbling on her lower lip. She wrung her hands as if tempted to touch them, but she remained unsure of herself.

Helpfully, Shepard took one of Liara's hands in hers, then placed the asari's palm against one of her breasts. "You don't have to be shy, Liara. I want this," she whispered reassuringly.

"Goddess," Liara said again, her fingers instinctively curling around Shepard's breast. She admired the way the commander's light skin began to subtly flush pink as her arousal built. Feeling Shepard's nipple harden under her palm gave Liara a new surge of confidence. She used her other hand to trail a finger along the curve of the human's intriguing ear, delighting in the way Shepard's soft tresses tickled the back of her hand.

Shepard whimpered in pleasure, her arms wrapping around Liara's waist to brace herself. The scientist shivered at the surprising reaction, then tentatively extended her tongue, its tip grazing the human's lobe before she drew into her mouth for a gentle suck.

"Oh, fuck," Shepard huffed, her breath coming out hot over the side of Liara's neck. She tensed, pushing up onto her toes before rolling back on her heels. Her hands clawed at the fabric of Liara's outfit, clearly frustrated at the barrier between them. "Please, Liara, get out of these clothes … want to feel your skin against mine."

Liara moaned quietly at Shepard's neediness; the feeling of being wanted so desperately by the other woman made her dizzy. She released the human's earlobe, though her lips remained nearby as she admitted, "I … am a little nervous."

"Do you want me to turn around and close my eyes?" Shepard joked, brushing her lips against Liara's cheek.

Liara grinned. "That would probably help, yes," she acknowledged with a laugh, pushing away from Shepard and turning around. "But since I know that you will not, you can use the time to finish removing the rest of your clothing."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Look who's bossy all of a sudden," she shot back with a smirk. "But you make a fair point." She began wriggling out of her pants, eyes fixed on the slowly-undressing asari.

Liara bit her lip. Even with her back turned, she could feel Shepard's eyes on her. She felt a mix of heady excitement, the rush of knowing that such a beautiful and powerful woman wanted _her_, and overpowering anxiety, a constant worry in the back of her head that wondered whether or not she was good enough.

After pulling off her top, Liara slowly worked down her pants and underwear together, bending over as she pushed them down to her ankles. The motion made her suddenly aware of just how wet she was, as she felt the room's cool air waft over her folds. The throaty moan she heard Shepard make intensified her arousal, and after stepping out of the discarded clothing, she turned to face her companion, a nervous smile on her face.

Shepard's mouth gaped and she stood a little straighter. "Fucking gorgeous," she mumbled, the words barely audible.

Liara's expression matched Shepard's as she conspicuously gawked at the human, her eyes roving up and down. "Goddess, Shepard," she whispered, silently noting the differences between their bodies: Shepard's fair skin, the neat patch of hair over her groin, the small scars above her collarbone and on her hip. Knowing how many battles Shepard had seen, she wondered how many other scars there might be that she couldn't see from this distance, and how they might feel against her tongue …

"Liara?"

Snapping out of her train of thought, Liara smiled sheepishly at the commander. "Sorry! Sorry. I became a little, ah, distracted … admiring you," she stammered, her hand lifting to rub her chin. "It is just so extraordinary … the ways in which our bodies differ. The surprising similarity between our species only seems to emphasize the differences. Human skin tones differ so significantly … eye color as well – I do not believe I have ever seen another human with such a beautiful shade of green … And hair even more so. Goddess, Shepard. Even on your body alone! Your red hair … it is different than the hair on your arms, and _that_ is different than the even smaller hairs all over your body, which one would not even notice unless specifically looking for them. And _those_ are different than the hair on your … oh, Goddess." Purple returned to Liara's cheeks as she realized what she was saying, and she held her hand against her forehead, her gaze downcast.

Shepard's eyes watered as she tried to hold in her laughter. "You are something else, Doctor T'Soni. Come here." She held her arms open, waiting patiently.

Lifting her chin, Liara gave Shepard an eager, if embarrassed, grin, sauntering over toward her with a slight sway in her hips. As she met up with the human, her arms encircled Shepard's waist. "I am sorry, Shepard," she said quietly. "You … just amaze me. You make me feel things I have never felt, in places I never expected …" The knots returned to her stomach as she realized what she was confessing, and she abruptly felt a new surge of want between her legs.

Shepard brushed her lips against the crook of Liara's neck, grinning broadly. "You don't have to apologize. I've never had so much fun being analyzed. It's cute. And, strangely, kind of a turn-on. I blame that ridiculously sexy voice of yours." The commander's hands stroked up Liara's sides, brushing the outer edges of her breasts.

Liara closed her eyes. Every part of her body was pushing her to join with Shepard, to feel the meld at a much deeper level than they had already shared in the past, but there was so much she still wanted to notice, to explore, to learn. She fought back the urges, and when her eyes reopened, they were still blue, tinged with only the slightest bit of regret. "I need you, Shepard," she whispered.

The look of surprise on Shepard's face was obvious, and it empowered Liara. She grinned, gripping the human's hips, her index finger tracing the scar there with curiosity, as she walked the commander backward until the backs of her legs touched the bed.

Shepard reflexively sat, her gaze uplifted. She wore an intrigued, if perplexed, smile. "You sure you're ready, Liara? Don't need to take a few extra moments to make fun of my ears?" she teased, trailing her fingers along the curve of the asari's ass and down along the back of her thigh.

The feel of Shepard's fingers on her skin made Liara tremble. Her whole body felt hypersensitive, unaccustomed to this sort of contact. The sensation was addicting. "They are an incredibly interesting anomaly, Shepard," Liara returned, only half-joking. She leaned over so that her lips grazed against the human's ear. "The external feature seems to be unique to Earth-based species, with a few exceptions … but I am no xenobiologist. I simply love the sounds you make when I touch them." Her forefinger slipped behind Shepard's ear, softly stroking it, while she placed a trail of kisses along the human's hairline.

"Oh, fuck," Shepard groaned, her eyelids fluttering shut. Although she continued to let Liara take the lead, her fingers gave away her impatience as they slipped in along the asari's inner thigh.

Liara inhaled sharply. Shepard wasn't touching her where she was wet, but she knew the human could feel her heat radiating against her skin. As she tried to pace her breathing, she noticed the faint smell of Shepard's shampoo. Her nostrils flared and she smiled. "The way your hair retains scent … it is lovely," she murmured, her cheek brushing against the soft tresses as she kissed her way down to the commander's temple.

"I don't know how lovely you'll find it after I've brawled a few grungy batarians in a seedy bar somewhere," Shepard cracked, using the pad of her forefinger to trace abstract lines against Liara's thigh.

Liara smirked. "Hush," she retorted, placing her hands on Shepard's shoulders. With gentle pressure, she coaxed the human onto her back. Shepard obliged, resting against the mattress and scooting backward to lie down comfortably. Liara crawled up after her, her knees straddling the commander's right leg as she lowered herself to rest against the woman's firm thigh.

Shepard's eyes widened as she felt the asari settle in against her. "Liara!" she cried in disbelief, her voice hoarse.

The reaction made Liara self-conscious for a moment, but the look of awe on the commander's face caused the awkward feeling to quickly dissipate. Knowing what triggered the response, Liara began to rock slowly against Shepard's thigh, making the slick feeling against warm skin all the more apparent. "You are not the only one who has thought about this for a long time, Shepard," the asari confessed, her tone somehow both shy and shameless.

Taking advantage of her companion's forwardness, Shepard pushed up with her thigh, grinding more firmly and with more purpose. Her hands slid up Liara's sides until she reached the scientist's breasts, cupping them in her palms. Her thumbs brushed against the asari's indigo nipples, while her other fingers slowly squeezed the tender flesh.

Liara gasped, her hands reaching out to grip Shepard's hips in order to brace herself. The unexpected sensation made her whole body feel warm – she had no idea just a little bit of friction between her thighs could cause such staggering pleasure. She arched her back, pressing into Shepard's hands, and for a moment, she forgot about all of her naivety, all of her curiosity. All she wanted was _more_. "Shepard … _yes_."

Shepard arched her back and groaned. Her hands eased back down Liara's body, ultimately resting on the asari's hips. Fingers curling into a firm hold, she began to ease Liara back and forth against her thigh, her breathing picking up noticeably.

Every motion, even the most subtle, rocked Liara to her core. An internal battle raged within her – she desperately wanted to feel how it would be to lose herself in Shepard, but there were so many things about her new lover that she wanted to discover. _Goddess, if only this was not so distracting!_ she thought, squeezing Shepard's thigh between her legs. "Shepard … I cannot believe that I am asking this … but will you … _please_… stop?"

Huffing out a breath in disbelief, Shepard gave Liara an imploring look through her disheveled hair. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Oh, Goddess, no. You are doing everything _right_, but that is the problem," Liara explained, looking away in an attempt to compose herself. The feeling of Shepard's wet heat above her knee made it incredibly difficult. "I … want to _know_ you …"

"You mean … you want to join with me? Because that's fine, Liara, really, I want it so fucking much."

The confession made Liara bite down hard on her lip. Knowing that Shepard was so eager to join with her resulted in a fierce pang of desire between her thighs. She nearly succumbed to the temptation and reached out to the human with her mind right then and there. After a long moment of silence, she was finally able to speak: "No, Shepard. I want it too, even more than you can possibly know, but … I want to know … y-your _body_."

Shepard whistled out a long breath of air. "Go ahead. I'll try to be good," she whispered, her fingertip drawing a circle around Liara's navel. "Just … ah … don't look at me too funny, okay? It'll make me feel weird, like you're comparing me to those aforementioned diagrams," she added with a laugh.

Liara grinned. "I promise, Shepard," she murmured, shifting so that she lay on her side next to the commander. "My next analysis is going to be based on touch alone …" Her fingers touched the soft skin between Shepard's breasts, then slowly drifted her belly, lower and lower, until she reached the small patch of hair. She lingered there, her fingers gently touching the wiry curls in fascination, and she silently noted the difference in texture. This time, she kept this curiosity to herself, but based on the smirk on Shepard's face, the human already knew what she was thinking.

Impatience getting the better of her, Liara's fingertips continued on their path, tentatively seeking out the warmth she had felt against her leg. As soon as she made the slightest contact with Shepard's folds, the human inhaled sharply through her teeth. Liara shot her a look of concern, but she was met with a nod of reassurance. "Don't stop," Shepard whispered.

Liara buried her face against Shepard's neck, breathing in her skin. As she placed small, fluttering kisses against the commander's flesh, her finger began tracing the length of Shepard's slit. She let out a quiet moan as she realized that Shepard was nearly as wet as she was. Liara felt a new rush of excitement the likes of which she had never experienced. She was the one who was making Shepard so aroused – making her twitch and squirm with only the slightest touch. It was invigorating. With new purpose, Liara began to apply the smallest amount of pressure, seeking out something familiar between the swollen lips. She heard a gasping cry escape Shepard's mouth before she even realized that she'd found the small bud, and she smiled to herself. _Goddess, I could get used to this …_

After a long moment, Liara began to carefully stroke the flesh beneath her finger. She held her breath without realizing it; she was wholly focused on her companion's reactions. Shepard's hands clenched into fists, and her muscles continually flexed, tensing and relaxing as she adjusted to Liara's touch. Keeping her promise, she did nothing to distract the asari – she allowed Liara to explore her body, acknowledge its familiarities, and amuse herself with its differences.

Until she met Shepard, Liara had never been attracted to anyone, and certainly never thought much about being intimate with someone. She rarely thought of other people at all. After Shepard rescued her, Liara wrote off her emotions as simply being a bit of hero worship. But the more she got to know the commander, and especially after the woman admitted that she reciprocated her feelings, Liara felt embarrassed at how frequently she thought about sex. The scientist spent a great deal of her downtime on questionable extranet searches. She had, indeed, looked at diagrams.

The one thing that helped the most, however, was Liara's willingness to finally get to know her own body. After learning about the striking similarity between asari anatomy and that of human females, she began exploring herself in order to better understand what might appeal to Shepard. The responses she was getting led her to believe that she was on the right track, and she smiled more broadly, kissing a trail along the human's throat.

"You're amazing, Liara," Shepard rumbled, her thighs spreading farther apart to accommodate Liara's searching fingers. Her hips lifted off the bed for a moment, an attempt to press more firmly against the asari's hand.

Liara hummed happily at the compliment. She was surprised that she was already getting such a strong reaction from the commander, knowing that there was still a soft barrier of skin between her finger and Shepard's clitoris. Pulling her lower lip into her mouth, she was enticed by the human's encouraging words and movements, so she used the flat of her thumb to delicately lift the hood so that her fingertip could graze against the sensitive nub.

It was only the softest of touches, but Shepard's whole body jerked. "Liara!" she rasped, her eyes widening. "Please. More."

The quiet, needy request awoke something in Liara that she'd never felt before. She moaned against Shepard's neck as she felt a spark between her thighs. "Goddess," she huffed, pressing her body against the commander's side, grinding against her without even realizing it. Once she actually processed what Shepard was asking for, she eagerly obliged, her fingertip running small, firm circles against the woman's clit.

"Yes. Yes!" Shepard yelped, her whole body reacting to Liara's touch. Her fingers clung to the sheets, wringing them in desperation.

Liara reversed her finger's movement, rubbing it counter-clockwise against Shepard's warm bud. She felt the commander instantly react to the subtle change. The woman's body seemed to stiffen – her eyes closed and her jaw clenched. "Fuck," she growled lowly, her breaths becoming short and shallow. "Faster."

Continuing to indulge each of Shepard's requests, Liara's finger worked over the human's clit quickly, foregoing the circular motions for rapid up-and-down strokes. Shepard began to buck against her hand, and Liara suddenly felt potent heat and slick moisture against her skin. The asari watched in awe as the commander abruptly relaxed, her body slumping against the mattress with a sigh.

Unbearably curious, Liara slowed her ministrations to a lazy pace and waited for Shepard to stir. Finally, the commander opened her eyes and offered the asari a hazy grin. "My god, Liara. You have one hell of a touch. I can't usually come that quickly. Or maybe I've just been thinking about it too long," she laughed.

Liara felt her cheeks heat. "You … y-you mean you …"

Shepard kept up her gentle laughter. "Yes, Liara."

Although she wore an abashed smile, Liara felt a surge of pride. "Oh … Goddess." She shivered, unbearably turned-on. It made her suddenly aware of how her wetness was beginning to coat her inner thighs. She bit her lip and shot a devilish look Shepard's way. "May I, ah … may I do it again?"

Shepard covered her forehead with her palm, still laughing. "Uh. If that's what you want, who am I to object?" she answered with a smirk. Her fingers slipped beneath Liara's chin, lifting it. "But I want my turn," she added bluntly, her green eyes fixed on Liara's blue.

Liara swallowed audibly. She was flustered, but didn't break eye contact. "Soon," she replied, a sly smile lighting up her face. Without another word, she slid her finger from Shepard's clit down to her entrance, experimentally applying the slightest bit of pressure. As her fingertip eased inside, she and Shepard both gasped in unison. The warmth and moisture that she felt on her hand was nowhere near this level of intensity. She whimpered and pushed in further, relishing the sensation of the human's inner walls tightening around her finger, muscles quivering against her skin.

Although she played nice for as long as she could manage, Shepard had apparently hit her breaking point. She gripped the back of Liara's head and pulled her into a rough, hungry kiss. The asari groaned in surprise, the noise stifled against Shepard's mouth, but quickly adapted. Their kiss was far from graceful, but neither seemed to mind when tongues mashed together and teeth bumped against lips.

The urge to join with Shepard was growing. As her arousal began to boil over, Liara felt her body tingle, and Shepard suddenly broke the kiss. "Liara? Are you all right?" the human asked, panting as she worked to catch her breath.

"W-what?"

Shepard ran her fingers along the length of the asari's arm. "You're, uh. Glowing."

Liara blinked, then looked down at herself, noticing the subtle biotic aura that pulsed around her. "Oh, Goddess. I … I am sorry. Sometimes when I …" The familiar purple returned to Liara's cheeks as she tried to figure out how best to explain herself. "When I feel something intensely, it is more difficult to control my biotics and they … well, they bubble over a bit, for lack of a better word. Is it bothering you? Is it uncomfortable?"

"No! Not at all. I've just, uh, never seen that before, not even with other … never mind."

The concerned expression faded from Liara's face and she nodded, relieved. "Good … I did not even realize that this might happen …"

Shepard grinned. "Truth be told, it's kind of cute. And sexy. Cute and sexy. And it's making my body feel kind of tingly," she murmured, pulling Liara back into a kiss.

Liara closed her eyes and refocused. Her finger began to slip in and out of Shepard, picking up the pace with each thrust. The sensation only made her crave more, and she slid a second finger in with the first. Shepard let out a quiet 'mmf' against Liara's lips in response, her hips rocking to press herself more eagerly against the asari's hand.

Pulling away once more, Shepard gave Liara a longing look. "More," she whispered, her green eyes alight with desire. She gave Liara no more direction, instead allowing the asari to interpret the word however she wished.

Nodding her head in response, Liara brushed her thumb against Shepard's clit, tapping it rhythmically as she curled her fingers, gently rubbing them against the human's upper wall, patiently searching, until she heard a loud moan. She wet her lips and smiled, looking only the slightest bit smug.

Shepard huffed in surprise. "How did you … how do you know about …"

Quirking an eyebrow, Liara gave her new lover a telling look. "You assumed that I did research," she answered evenly, though her stomach felt tangled up with excitement, delighting in her success. "You may have been correct."

Gasping out a shallow laugh, Shepard shook her head in amazement. "Fuck, do I wish I'd seen that."

Liara ducked her head, attempting to hide her blush. She continued to flick her thumb against Shepard's needy bud as she resumed pumping her fingers in and out of the other woman's entrance. As she felt the tight ring of muscles squeeze and release her digits, she sighed in pleasure, the tension within her core continuing to build.

"Fuck, Liara! I'm gonna … oh, god," Shepard hissed, her body trembling against the bed. Liara's eyes shut tightly as she gasped. Feeling the human's orgasm was much more obvious this way, and her excitement showed through a bright flare of her biotics.

After a short burst of loud cries, Shepard went slack, her body limp against the mattress. Liara stilled her fingers and watched her companion's chest rise and fall erratically. She dipped her head and traced her tongue along the curve of the human's ear before slumping against the bed herself. Their unmoving bodies allowed Liara to revel in the way Shepard's muscles subtly twitched around her fingers as she came down from her climax.

Shepard was the first to speak. After a languid stretch of her arms, she turned her head to look at Liara, a content smile on her face. "Well, that was fun. Good night, Liara!" She closed her eyes.

Liara sat up and gawked, her fingers pulling out of Shepard without even realizing it. She smacked the commander with the heel of her palm. "You had better not!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Shepard reopened her eyes, grabbed Liara's wrist, and yanked, using the asari's surprise to her advantage. Liara shrieked as she toppled against Shepard's chest, both of them laughing. They kissed softly, Liara sighing into Shepard's mouth as she delighted in the way her skin felt against the human's. Shepard's skin looked so different from hers, yet its texture was remarkably similar.

The kiss broke gently, and Liara sat back up, smiling down at the commander. Shepard returned with a grin of her own, her eyebrow arched in curiosity. "So? Is it my turn now?" she asked, her tone hinting at her impatience.

The question dizzied Liara. Despite being nervous, the idea of Shepard's hand between her thighs made her squirm. Still, there was something she wanted to try first. Her anxiety made her muscles tense, her gut ache. "Wait," she replied, almost inaudibly.

Shepard blinked, her brow furrowing. Liara smiled shyly at her, then lifted her own hand. She stared at it with intensity as she rubbed her forefinger and thumb together, curious at the way Shepard's slickness felt on her skin. "I …" She gnawed on her lower lip, unable to think of the words to convey what she wanted.

The commander stroked Liara's hip reassuringly. "It's okay. You can trust me."

Even though Shepard's words relaxed her, Liara still felt her cheeks burn – a sensation she realized was becoming all too common around her new lover. "I … am not sure what to say. I am feeling things that I have never felt before. Right now, I … I do not understand. I feel compelled to … to …" She looked away, her blue eyes widening. "… to taste what is on my fingers. But I cannot understand why! It is beyond scientific curiosity. It is as if my attraction to you is making me want to do things, to try things, I never considered. It all feels, well … a little _tawdry_ …"

Although Shepard quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, her sprightly grin was still apparent. She coughed and cleared her throat, obviously trying to fight back laughter in an attempt to be sensitive to Liara's apprehension. She splayed her fingers and spoke through them: "Liara, I hate to break it to you, but that's perfectly natural. Honestly, uh, just _thinking_ about you doing that is making me feel funny. A very, very good kind of funny." She gently nudged the asari with her elbow. "You don't have to be shy."

Liara still couldn't make eye contact, but hearing Shepard's confession made her ache between her legs. She closed her eyes and slipped her fingers into her mouth, her lips pursed as she gently sucked on the digits. She had no idea what to expect, but she found that she instantly loved the flavor, already craving more. _Goddess, this is what Commander Shepard tastes like_, she mused, her pulse quickening. She all but forgot her embarrassment and began enthusiastically licking the last of the human's moisture from her skin.

When she reopened her eyes, Liara saw Shepard staring at her, comically slack-jawed. It was one of those rare moments in which the asari noticed a conspicuous blush reddening the commander's cheeks. She withdrew her fingers and rubbed the back of her neck, smiling a little self-consciously.

Shepard pushed herself upright and gripped Liara by the shoulders. "You are mine. Now." Her tone was not cold, but it was authoritative, as if she was giving an order on the battlefield, or simply making a statement of fact.

Liara drew in a sharp breath, taken aback by Shepard's sudden possessiveness. "Yes," she whispered, allowing herself to be pushed back onto the mattress. She could feel her blood rushing to her head as she repeated those words in her mind over and over again. _You are mine. Now._

… _mine. Now._

Her reverie was interrupted when she felt Shepard's warm body atop her, soft lips against her neck and throat. Liara hoped she wasn't shaking too noticeably. She wanted to close her eyes, lie back, and enjoy every kiss, every caress, but her nerves continued to get the best of her. Her fingers stroked down the length of Shepard's spine, and she smiled at the goosebumps she felt in her wake.

Shepard inched down Liara's body, her fingertips gliding along the asari's sides. Liara bit her lip and grinned as she fought the urge to squirm, the touches ever-so-slightly ticklish. Her back arched as Shepard placed firm kisses along her collarbone, then slowly trailed her tongue down to one of breasts. Liara saw the commander's green eyes look up at her, twinkling with mischief through her messy red hair, a sideways grin on her face. Letting out a quiet "mmm," Shepard flicked her tongue against the asari's nipple before capturing it between her lips.

"Goddess, Shepard!" Liara gasped, her fingers raking through the commander's tousled hair. She loved the sensation of Shepard's mouth on her, but the needy throb between her legs was becoming unbearable. She wanted – needed – more, but still felt too shy to know how to ask Shepard to alleviate the ache. "P-Please, Shepard … I need …" She couldn't finish the sentence, but she hoped that Shepard would be able to fill in the blank.

Shepard softly tugged at Liara's nipple with her teeth, pulling it taut before releasing it. "I'm getting there," she whispered with sincerity, edging further down Liara's body, kissing her stomach. "Promise." She gripped the asari's legs and gently eased them apart, dipping her head to brush her lips against the tops of Liara's thighs.

Liara twitched, her breaths growing heavy. "Wait … Shepard?" she asked, blinking in confusion. "What are you …?"

The commander licked a spiral against Liara's inner thigh, deliberately tasting some of the moisture there. She looked up at the asari and tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"Oh … oh, Goddess, Shepard," she moaned, her hand grazing her stomach as if to calm the torrent she felt in her gut. She suddenly understood what Shepard wanted to do to her, and she felt a flood of embarrassment that such a thing didn't even cross her mind. "I … I am not sure … a little nervous."

Shepard reached up and took Liara's hand in hers, brushing the back of it with her thumb. "Hey. It's okay. I want this – I want you - so fucking much." The commander's confident grin was impossible for Liara to resist, and she found herself smiling in return. "Listen. Did you like it? The way I tasted on your fingers?"

Liara blushed furiously at the question, her fringe burning. "Yes."

"Then imagine how much I want that, too." Her head dipped lower, her mouth close enough that Liara could feel the heat of her breath. "Let me taste you, Liara," she purred, placing a firm kiss directly over the asari's sex. "I think you'll like it," she added, her grin morphing from confident to cocky. Liara found it both arousing and infuriating.

"Yes," she said again. The word barely crossed her lips when she felt Shepard's tongue against her, and she cried out, the sound full of surprise and want.

Shepard continued to hold onto Liara's hand, squeezing it to calm the trembling asari's nerves. Her tongue started slow, running up and down Liara's slit. She kept her eyes closed for the most part, but every now and then, she glanced up at her companion, as if checking to make sure she was all right.

Liara was floored. Her mouth hung open and her chest heaved. Any last remnants of shyness and self-consciousness faded – all she could think about was Shepard. Her mouth. That _tongue_. Her fingers clenched tightly around the commander's hand as she felt tension building up to heights she never thought possible. "Shepard … yes …" Her voice was heavy with lust, the sounds coming out of her mouth even surprising herself.

That annoyingly arrogant smirk returned to Shepard's face, but she shot Liara an amused wink. "I love the way your skin changes colors the deeper you get along your thighs," she murmured, her free hand snaking up along the glistening skin of the asari's inner thigh. "Such a beautiful blue … and then … I get here …" Her fingertips offered Liara's folds a feather-light touch. "… and it's even more gorgeous. " The fingers eased apart Liara's swollen lips, exposing her further to Shepard's leering gaze. "Fuck. I've never seen a purple like this anywhere in the whole fucking galaxy." Her tongue was immediately on Liara again, eagerly licking at her opening without probing inside just yet.

The touch made Liara feel hot and cold at the same time. A pleasurable chill slithered up her spine while her skin burned with arousal. A few minutes ago, Shepard's assessment of her physicality likely would have made Liara stammer and blush, but now it thrilled her to know that the commander found the hidden parts of her body so beautiful. Those words, coupled with the human's exploratory tongue, dizzied the asari, and she found herself involuntarily bucking, her heels digging into the mattress to push herself up against Shepard's mouth.

Shepard chuckled against Liara's flesh, the subtle vibrations making the asari writhe in delight. Liara did not understand what her companion found amusing, but she guessed it might have something to do with her overzealousness. She didn't care. She loosely wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist and pushed up against the woman again, not-so-subtly hinting that she needed more.

Understanding Liara's cues, Shepard indulged her new lover, the tip of her tongue ever-so-slightly pushing into the asari's tight opening. She let out a shaky groan and paused. "Liara … my god. You taste fucking amazing. Need more … so much more," she whimpered before pressing her tongue in deeper.

"Shepard, _yes_!" Liara yelled, her hand slipping out of Shepard's to grip fistfuls of hair. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about how human hair could come in handy in times like this. She looked down and smiled at the way the red tresses looked when weaved through her blue fingers. They contrasted each other beautifully. _My fingers belong in this hair … and her fingers belong against my crest … oh, Goddess, I want to do this to her …_

Another stroke of Shepard's tongue interrupted Liara's thoughts and she jerked with a gasp. Shepard pumped her tongue in and out of Liara's entrance until she pulled back, her face glistening. She swallowed down a mixture of arousal and saliva, then grinned deviously up at her companion. Liara wanted to be angry that Shepard stopped, but seeing the woman's skin shimmer in the dim light of the cabin took her breath away.

"Join with me," Shepard whispered, her tone wanton and imploring. Liara was taken aback by the request and suddenly felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest, wrists, and temples. The human didn't wait for a response, however, and she dipped her head, her tongue swirling against Liara's clitoris.

"_Shepard!_" Liara cried, in utter disbelief at the sensation between her thighs. Shepard's tongue inside her felt incredible, but this was so much more – the intensity, the throb, the ache, the yearning. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and emotion. "Do. Not. _Stop_," she begged. "I need to be inside you now …" She had waited long enough, and after a single blink, her blue eyes became black.

Liara didn't know what to expect as she pushed past Shepard's mental barriers. The human's mind still reflexively resisted, but it wasn't nearly as exhausting as their previous melds. One thing Liara did anticipate was sensing Shepard's stress and anxiety about their upcoming mission to Ilos. Surprisingly, she found none of that. Although she expected it was locked away somewhere in a place she could never reach, she instead felt herself getting lost in the waves of affection and desire that emanated from the commander.

As their essences twined, Liara heard Shepard let out a quiet moan. She smiled, knowing that the woman was now feeling the faintest echo of her own ministrations through the meld. She had learned that little tidbit of information during her "asari human female joining side effects" extranet search. It felt more intense for her as well, but she relaxed slightly – she knew all this build-up was finally leading to release.

Shepard pulled Liara's clit into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, humming against the tender flesh. The asari practically choked on her own breath, and she became unconsciously rough with Shepard, clawing at her hair and pulling her head down, lodging her in place. Although the commander made no objection, Liara felt a vague sting along her scalp and loosened her grip.

_Shepard … please … please, make me come._

Startled, Shepard recoiled and stared at Liara. "The fuck?"

Liara's black eyes blinked in confusion. "I … I am sorry, Shepard. Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you just talk to me in my head?"

The asari rubbed at her fringe self-consciously. "Well, yes … I didn't know it would bother you …"

_Can you hear this?_ Shepard peered at her curiously.

Liara nodded. "Yes, of course."

Shepard laughed. "Holy shit. That's amazing!" _Hiiii, Liaaaaraa._

Though she remained a little bewildered, Liara laughed along with Shepard. _I am sorry, Shepard. I … I thought you had joined with several other asari …_

_I have, but … we never talked to each other or anything. This is so weird. I love it._

Liara grinned. _Okay. But will you please return your mouth to my clitoris?_

Shepard guffawed and nipped at Liara's inner thigh. _Of course, Doctor T'Soni._ She placed a teasing kiss against Liara's clit, then rapidly flicked her tongue against it, immediately earning a raucous moan from the asari.

_Yes, Shepard, yes! Just like that … please, please don't stop … oh, Goddess … I feel … feel something …_ The downside to the meld is she knew Shepard could feel the slight insecurities she'd pushed back, and even more so, her ignorance to what exactly was happening to her body. She knew what she was building up to, but her nerves returned, since she didn't know exactly what to expect.

_Relax, Liara_, Shepard sent back to her, her tongue continuing its quick, firm taps. Through the meld, Liara now understood that Shepard had no intention of stopping – or even slowing this pace – until the asari hit her climax.

Liara began to feel a familiar tingle radiate from her body. She knew her biotics were pulsing, but this time, she didn't care. A sensation she had never before experienced took form at her core, and she felt her muscles tense without realizing she was flexing them. Her brain became sluggish, as if it was letting her body take over, and everything began to feel heavy. _Oh … oh, Goddess …_

Without warning, her body quaked, her thighs tightly squeezing Shepard's head. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back, and her neck strained as she let out a strangled cry – a noise she didn't even realize she was capable of making. Everything felt blindingly, gloriously intense.

And then every muscle in her body relaxed. She melted into the mattress, gasping for breath, trying to make sense of everything she was feeling. Shepard's licks became slower and softer, and she was grateful – her clit felt almost painfully sensitive.

Still melded, Liara sent a flood of emotion to the commander – mostly fondness, gratitude, and awe. She felt warm and grateful when she felt the same sentiment from Shepard, and she let out a happy and wholly content sigh.

Shepard continued to lick and kiss Liara, each action careful and doting. The asari moaned happily at the gentle touches, and she gave back some of her own, her fingers running delicate trails against Shepard's scalp and down along the edges of her ears. She twitched when she felt a ghostly sensation at the sides of her head and she blinked in surprise. Fascinating …

_Hmm …?_ Shepard ran her tongue along the crease where Liara's thigh met her pelvis, then looked up in interest.

"Oh … oh, it is nothing," Liara remarked aloud, a small, bashful smile curving her lips. "I have just learned so much tonight … about you … and about myself."

"And about orgasms," Shepard teased, slowly crawling up Liara's body, placing soft kisses against blue skin along the way.

Liara looked away, but her smile broadened. "Yes," she admitted, losing her breath at the memory.

Shepard settled in at Liara's side and kissed the corner of the asari's mouth. "Want to learn something else about yourself?" she asked, and Liara could detect both mischief and arousal in that wry tone.

Liara wrinkled her brow and smirked back at her lover. "And what is that?"

Shepard gripped the back of Liara's crest and gave her a heated look. "How good you taste," she murmured, pressing her lips firmly against the asari's, her tongue sliding forcefully into Liara's mouth.

The taste was pleasant, Liara thought, but unremarkable compared to Shepard's. Still, she found herself unbelievably aroused. It was a reminder of the pleasure the commander had just brought to her, but even more than that, their joining made her sense just how much Shepard loved it. That familiar, longing ache began to tug at her core. She already wanted more.

Reluctantly, Shepard pulled away for a breath, but not without tugging at Liara's lower lip in the process. She smiled at her companion, her fingers idly running up and down along one of the tendrils of Liara's crest. The asari sighed in response, and though she was desperate to maintain their connection, her mind was reaching the verge of exhaustion. Her eyes faded back to blue and she instantly felt a swell of loneliness, despite the commander's physical proximity.

Looking at Shepard made Liara feel warm again, and she ran her thumb along one of the human's eyebrows as if smoothing it out. _Another curiosity of human body hair,_ she couldn't help but think to herself. After a moment of quiet, she smiled. "By the Goddess. That was incredible, Shepard."

A lopsided grin lit up Shepard's face. "Ready for round two?" she shot back, her eyebrows waggling.

Liara broke into a surprised fit of giggles. "Commander!"

* * *

Liara still hadn't learned to control her biotics. Breaths heavy and muscles tense, she began to worry that the brightness of her aura might wake her sleeping companion, but she was beyond the point of no return. The memory of their first encounter excited her, and when she slipped her fingers under the fabric of her underwear, she was surprised to discover how wet she was. She pressed her forefinger inside of her, getting it slick, then shifted, telling herself that she would just touch it for a moment, just while she recalled that first taste of Shepard's arousal …

But she couldn't stop. Remembering the first press of Shepard's tongue between her folds made her whole body hot. Her finger rubbed her sensitive bud in tight circles, and her desire continued to build.

Now she was exasperated, frantic for release. And she couldn't come. Not without Shepard. "Fuck," she growled under her breath, having picked up the human's tendency for crass language in moments of frustration. She gave the commander a sideways glance. _Maybe I could just …_

_No! Goddess, Liara! She is sleeping!_

… _but, she wouldn't mind, would she? She would understand … just how much I need this …_

Liara bit the inside of her cheek. She already knew which voice in her head was going to win this battle, and she was prepared to face any necessary consequences to feel some relief. _Forgive me, Shepard …_

Her free hand slipped beneath the covers and her fingers encircled Shepard's wrist. When the woman didn't seem to stir, her breathing still rhythmic, Liara's eyes swirled to darkness. She immersed herself into Shepard's consciousness, pushing past the odd dream-visions she saw … _A hanar riding a unicycle on an elcor's back, Shepard? Really?_ … until she reached blankness and could comfortably feel the commander's essence at its most pure.

It didn't take long for her to drift back into fantasy. Her face flushed with longing as she began rubbing herself in quick, vertical strokes. The imagery felt even more vivid within the meld: Shepard's look of lust, the way her body trembled the first time she came, her hauntingly sexy possessiveness …

_Just tell me what to do … Come here … You are mine. Now._

_Faster._

_More._

Liara let out a gasping moan, and quickly bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to stifle the noise. Her finger moved more rapidly, the sensations escalating. Her biotics began to thrum with more intensity, making her fingertip buzz against her aching bundle of nerves. She seized, her body stiffening, but she kept up the pace. Every touch felt electric.

Turning her head, Liara looked over at Shepard. The woman's breathing seemed to have picked up, although it remained steady. Liara's gaze lingered on Shepard's pursed lips, and she abruptly thought of them closing around her clit, sucking gingerly …

That was all it took. Her head felt light, her limbs felt heavy, and her stomach twisted into a knot. She cried out Shepard's name, the sound strangled and quiet, while her body rocked against the mattress. As her muscles began to relax, she closed her eyes and smiled. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest, but her satisfaction from her memories, coupled with the intensity of her climax, quelled any negativity.

Gently, she withdrew from Shepard's mind and gave the woman a grateful kiss on the forehead. She wiped her fingers on her nightshirt and rolled over onto her side, away from the conspicuous wet spot that was now on the bed.

A pleasant wave of drowsiness overtook her, and the asari slept soundly.

* * *

Liara roused the next morning and glanced blearily over at Shepard. It appeared as though the commander had just awoken, and she stretched lazily. "Good morning, beautiful," the human cooed, leaning over to kiss her bondmate.

"Good morning," Liara returned with a warm smile. "How, ah … how did you sleep?" she asked coyly, warmth coloring her cheeks.

Shepard folded her arms behind her head and stared up at the ceiling, a hazy, content grin on her face. "I had a _really_ good dream …"


End file.
